This specification relates to load balancing in a distributed processing system.
Distributed processing systems are systems that include multiple data processors that can be assigned to perform various tasks, or processes. They may include, for example, thousands of data processors that are each capable of performing a number of different processes. Distributed processing systems may be used for processing large volume of data and/or for processing continuous streams of data. Distributed processing systems are often designed to process data quickly and efficiently by dynamically reallocating data processors to perform tasks as needed.